The present invention relates to equipment for demagnetizing tape equipment such as tape recording and playback heads and tape capstans.
It has been known for some time that magnetic tape recording equipment is susceptible to magnetization. Such magnetization can degrade the performance of tape recording or playback equipment, and it is therefore advisable to demagnetize tape equipment components such as tape heads.
The present invention is directed to a compact, self-contained demagnetizing apparatus which can be used simply and reliably. The preferred embodiments of this invention do not require external power sources, and they operate to demagnetize tape capstans efficiently.